1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to BLE/WiFi Bridge with Audio Sensors, and more particularly to BLE/WiFi Bridge with Audio Sensors for the at least partial analysis of a sound from a detector in a dwelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network bridging is the action taken by network equipment to create an aggregate network from either two or more communication networks, or two or more network segments. Bridging is distinct from routing which allows the networks to communicate independently as separate networks.
A network bridge is a network device that connects multiple network segments. In the OSI model bridging acts in the first two layers, below the network layer.
There are different types of network-bridging technologies including but not limited to: simple bridging; multipart bridging; learning, or transparent bridging; and source route bridging.
Most homes feature a router that provides a wireless network for network devices. Some advanced users might look to expand their wireless capability, adding users, devices and range. Most routers have a bridging mode that helps expand network capability, but you need to know how it works and how to properly utilize the feature.
A bridging mode is a solution for network expansion. Bridging allows two or more wireless access points to communicate in order to connect multiple local area networks (LAN). Bridging is an option available in most router firmware.
A WiFi bridge is a device based on the 802.11 protocol that is used to add desktop computers and printers in remote locations to the network without having to string cables and without having to equip each one with a Wi-Fi adapter. Commonly called a “wireless bridge” without Wi-Fi in the name, the bridge has a built-in LAN switch for plugging in several devices, and like all Wi-Fi hotspots, does not require line-of-site. It can be set up almost anywhere and transmit over the air to another Wi-Fi bridge or access point that is wired to the main network.
Some Wi-Fi bridges are designed to connect to only one device. In addition, long-distance bridges may require line-of-site. See wireless bridge, power line network, cellular hotspot, wireless game adapter and 802.11.
Alarm systems are used by consumer and industrial users to provide improved safety and security of residences and industrial facilities. These alarm systems typically include an alarm panel which receives and monitors signals from a host of peripheral devices, including keypads, various sensors and warning devices. The control panels, upon receiving notice of an alarm condition typically report to a remote central station over a telephone line or other communication path.
Alarm systems can be divided into hard wired systems where the alarm panel is hard wired to the various peripheral devices such as smoke detectors, motion detectors, etc., or a wireless system where these devices communicate with the alarm panel using RF transmissions, for example. In wireless systems, each of the peripheral devices has their own battery power source and the number and type of transmissions are managed to conserve power while providing positive communication. There are also alarm systems which use a combination of hard wired and RF peripheral devices.
Each alarm system typically has a number of sensors which report to the alarm panel. Updating of systems or extending of the systems can include the addition of more current sensors and/or the replacement of certain sensors with more current sensors. It is also possible to update or replace the alarm panel, however, in many cases; this is not practical from a cost standpoint as the entire alarm system is typically replaced.
Generally, smoke detectors detect the presence of smoke particles as an early indication of fire. Smoke detectors are typically used in closed structures such as houses, hotels, motels, dormitory rooms, factories, offices, shops, ships, aircraft, and the like. Smoke detectors may include a chamber that admits a test atmosphere while blocking ambient light. A light receiver within the chamber can receive a level of light from an emitter within the chamber, which light level is indicative of the amount of smoke contained in the test atmosphere.
Several types of fires can generally be detected. A first type is a slow, smoldering fire that produces a “gray” smoke containing generally large particles, which may be in the range of 0.5 to 1.2 microns. A second type is a rapid fire that produces “black” smoke generally having smaller particles, which may be in the range of 0.05 to 0.5 microns. Fires may start as one type and convert to another type depending on factors including fuel, air, confinement, and the like.
Generally, two detector configurations have been developed for detecting smoke particles. One exemplary type of detector is a detector that aligns the emitter and receiver such that light generated by the emitter shines directly into the receiver. Smoke particles in the test atmosphere interrupt a portion of the beam thereby decreasing the amount of light received by the emitter. These detectors can work well for black smoke but are less sensitive to gray smoke. Additionally, such detectors typically are not within a chamber, as they have an emitter and a receiver spaced at a substantial distance, such as one meter or across a room, whereas smoke detector chambers are preferably located within a compact housing. Another exemplary type of detector are indirect or reflected detectors, commonly called scatter detectors, which typically have an emitter and receiver positioned on non-collinear axes, such that light from the emitter does not shine directly onto the receiver. Smoke particles in the test atmosphere reflect or scatter light from the emitter into the receiver.
Smoke detectors typically use solid-state optical receivers such as photodiodes due to their low cost, small size, low power requirements, and ruggedness. One difficulty with solid-state receivers is their sensitivity to temperature. Additional circuitry that increases photo emitter current with increasing temperature partially compensates for temperature effects. Typical detectors also require complicated control electronics to detect the light level including analog amplifiers, filters, comparators, and the like. These components may be expensive if precision is required, may require adjustment when the smoke detector is manufactured, and may exhibit parameter value drift over time.
Further, detection systems, which include several such smoke detectors, typically only detect smoke. Thus, such a detection system generally needs to include additional detectors to detect other particles besides smoke particles. However, the additional detectors typically result in an additional device in the system that has to be mounted on a building structure (e.g., a wall or ceiling) in addition to the smoke detector. Generally, the smoke detector and additional detector are not in communication with each other, such that if both detectors are emitting a noise based upon the detected particle, the emitted noises are emitted independent of one another.